


Сердце на троих

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: За несколько минут понять свои желания, осознать упущенные возможности... и получить шанс их реализовать. Вот только как найти в себе силы переступить через собственную гордость и собственную вину?





	Сердце на троих

По ровному лицу Мадары, как всегда, ничего невозможно прочесть – но, как по мне, тут и читать нечего. Учиха всегда славились верностью собственному клану. Как и Сенджу, впрочем, так что не мне в этом Мадару упрекать.  
Тем неожиданнее становится миг, когда длинные ресницы поднимаются, и в чёрных глазах вспыхивает что-то испепеляющее дотла. А потом слитую воедино тьму радужки и зрачка заменяет шаринган.  
– Ты не Изуна! – выдыхает Мадара негромко, но предельно отчётливо.  
Мгновением позже яркая, как молния, вспышка летит в него… правда, самого Мадары на прежнем месте уже нет. Путы, сковывающие меня по рукам, ногам и даже обхватившие шею, крайне мешают следить за битвой, но её итог я понимаю сразу – когда сотканные из чакры ремни вдруг тают в холодном воздухе. С некоторым трудом поднимаюсь на ноги и бросаюсь к брату – Хаширама содрогается от кашля, не иначе – рвался из ремней куда сильнее меня.  
– Со мной всё в порядке, – хрипя, выдавливает он. – Сейчас… пройдёт.  
Я верю – и подозреваю, он просто хочет наедине пережить мгновения своей слабости. И – тут есть ещё один человек, которому тоже нужна помощь. И которому я многого не успел бы сказать, если бы…  
Мадара стоит у выбитого окна, молча разглядывая что-то в затянутом тучами небе. И очень старается не глядеть себе под ноги.  
– У тебя есть… что-нибудь выпить? – не оборачиваясь, спрашивает он. Голос сухой и безжизненный, совсем как серый прах, клубящийся сейчас у его ног. Невольно вспоминается, что огненными техниками Учиха владеют непревзойдённо.  
Мне не нравится то, как он выглядит… мне не нравится то, что он сейчас чувствует, но я крайне смутно представляю, как вытаскивать из такого состояния. Обнять? Так он вовсе не моих объятий ждёт. Съязвить? Ярость выведет его из отчаяния, но я сам не хочу его ярости. Больше – точно не хочу.  
– Спасибо, – немного невпопад говорю я, пытаясь нащупать в сумке фляжку. – Ты сильнее меня… не уверен, что смог бы ударить врага, напялившего маску моего брата. Держи.  
Он всё же оборачивается, и по его глазам ясно – он ищет следы насмешки на моём лице. К счастью – абсолютно безуспешно. Кого бы поблагодарить за то, что не стал усмехаться и злить Мадару? Наконец ледяные пальцы касаются моих, забирая вино из рук, и он отворачивается, подносит фляжку ко рту, запрокидывает голову. Банально – но сейчас я отчаянно завидую неодушевлённому предмету. Которому равно безразлична и моя зависть, и касания чужих губ. Но когда флягу возвращают мне, не пытаюсь даже удержаться от искушения. В двенадцать лет я, впервые побывав на свадьбе, честно не понимал, что приятного в непосредственном обмене слюной. Сейчас вот согласен даже на такой… опосредованный обмен.  
– Ты в порядке? – звучит голос брата за моей спиной, и Мадара заметно вздрагивает, вжимаясь в полусгнившую раму оконного проёма. – Мадара, если что, я не Тобираму спрашиваю. С нами-то всё хорошо, в основном благодаря тебе.  
– В порядке, – почти ровно звучит ответ. – Со мной всё хорошо. Я отлично знал, что Изуна мёртв… уже давно знал. Я присутствовал при его смерти, если ты запамятовал.  
Да… присутствовал. И не только в момент смерти. Закрываю глаза, набираясь смелости… мне не за что просить прощения, у меня не было выбора, ни у кого не было… если бы Изуну не убил я, то его убил бы Хаширама. И никому от этого лучше бы не стало. Вот только несколько минут назад, связанный и беспомощный, я вдруг предельно остро осознал – я могу не успеть. Мы оба смертны, и однажды у меня может не оказаться шанса даже прикоснуться к чёрным, неровно обкромсанным волосам.  
– Прости, – шепчу ему в спину, особо ни на что не надеясь. Лично я бы никогда не смог простить гибель брата.  
Вот и Мадара неискренне смеётся в ответ и говорит то же самое, что сказал бы на его месте я.  
– Можно подумать, у тебя выбор был, – а потом, долгие секунды спустя, добавляет: – …как и у меня… сегодня.  
Его тело напряжено, как тетива, и почти вибрирует… оборачиваюсь к брату, взглядом пытаясь сказать, что он бесчувственный чурбан и что сейчас надо обнять Мадару, хотя бы дружески… проклятие, только абсолютный идиот может не заметить, насколько Мадара влюблён и в кого. Ну, то есть абсолютный идиот и мой брат.  
Встречаю взгляд брата и…  
…мы всегда были близки, мы с детства могли взглядами передать друг другу мысли, команды, идеи… вот и сейчас я знаю, о чём думает Хаширама, глядя на меня. О том, что только совсем уж круглый дурак может не понять, как я на самом деле отношусь к лидеру клана Учиха. Ну, то есть круглый дурак и я сам.  
«Обними его. Ему сейчас нельзя одному».  
«Ему нужен не я».  
«Давай».  
Рука Хаширамы забирает у меня фляжку – и я всё же решаюсь, касаюсь ладонью закаменевшего плеча, делаю шаг вперёд, прижимаясь грудью к прямой спине. Мадара вздрагивает ещё сильнее, хотя куда уж сильнее-то, и пытается отступить – только некуда. Неуверенно обнимаю его тело – с трудом представляя, как его вообще обнимать, чтобы Мадара не понял меня неправильно, чтобы не принял попытку согреть за домогательство… хотя в этом случае он поймёт меня как раз правильно. От чёрных жёстких волос пахнет гарью, от напряжённого тела – потом, пеплом и адреналином, и любому из своих бывших любовников я б посоветовал вымыться. А вот сейчас этот запах действует на меня эффективней афродизиака.  
Если что – объясню реакции собственного тела последствием битвы. Адреналин сам по себе – афродизиак, и не придётся рассказывать, как его подстёгивает щекотка неровно остриженных волос, дрожащее тело под измятой тканью походной одежды, тень от длинных острых ресниц на светлых щеках…  
А потом ещё одна пара рук касается чужих предплечий, и Мадара тихо-тихо выдыхает… этот выдох слышу только я, даже не слышу – ощущаю ладонью, лежащей на его груди. Поворачиваю голову, вновь встречаю взгляд брата… нам по-прежнему не нужны слова.  
– Пойдём, – шепчу Мадаре на ухо, губами стараясь касаться холодной кожи и жёстких прядей. – Тебе надо отдохнуть. Нам всем надо.  
– Сейчас тут безопасно, – подтверждает Хаширама, и возражения Учиха, если они и были, так и не звучат. 

Мы втроём поднимаемся по скрипучей лестнице наверх, в бывшую спальню. Чудо, но тут даже уцелела кровать – она стоит в дальнем углу, где сплошная стена, и сырость от давно выбитых окон пока не разрушила ни прочное дерево, ни старые, набитые шерстью тюфяки. Ни на секунду не разрывая объятий, втроём опускаемся на не слишком удобное ложе – впрочем, для меня сейчас любое будет удобным. Хаширама делает глоток вина и затем подносит флягу к губам Мадары. Давлю в себе и ревность, и зависть, и напоминаю, что следы моих губ – там тоже где-то остались. И что и их слизывает язык Мадары, когда он обводит свои пересохшие губы.  
А потом не выдерживаю, зарываюсь пальцами в чёрные пряди на затылке и накрываю губами чужой рот. Сам не знаю, чего жду… откровенно говоря, ни один из Сенджу не способен предсказать, как поступит Учиха в любой момент времени и чем при этом будет руководствоваться. Как бы плохо Мадаре сейчас ни было – но при желании он в любой момент способен если не прибить меня на месте, так всерьёз врезать. Так, что желание вместе с домогательствами исчезнет надолго.  
Но Мадара вдруг беспомощно стонет мне в рот, и этот слабый стон вибрирует у меня в груди, почти лишая самоконтроля. Падаю на спину, прижимая дрожащее тело к себе, и ощущаю, как ещё одна пара рук скользит между нами… что заставляет Мадару стонать? Мой ли поцелуй, или пальцы Хаширамы, или тот самый адреналин, что не мог ещё исчезнуть после боя, или крепкое вино… не знаю, что из этого, или это всё, и не уверен, есть ли сейчас разница.  
Лицо Хаширамы прижимается к моим рукам и чужой спине, Мадара запрокидывает голову, когда брат целует его шею, и я тоже тянусь – втягивая губами тонкую натянувшуюся кожу, наверняка оставляя засос, прикусывая зубами, зализывая языком, вновь прикусывая. Мадара распластан на мне и не может не ощущать моей реакции, но я тоже чувствую давление полувставшей плоти на свой живот. Мысль, что спиной Учиха чувствует желание Хаширамы, вместо ревности вызывает волну удовольствия, и я нащупываю узел пояса на учиховской одежде. И встречаю пальцы брата, ищущие то же, что и я.  
Мы путаемся в завязках – никогда так не смущался и не суетился лет с пятнадцати, со своей первой девчонкой, – и в какой-то момент я отталкиваю Хашираму и опрокидываю Мадару на спину. Так нам сподручнее – всем троим, особенно когда Мадара отпихивает наши руки и сам развязывает запутанный нами узел. У него белая кожа, тонкая и упругая, и я, пьянея от пряного запаха, солоноватого вкуса, дрожащего отклика – оставляю на ней одну отметину за другой. Подчиняюсь прикосновению брата и переворачиваю нас обоих на бок – и мне не нужно видеть, что делает Хаширама, я и по отклику трепещущего тела знаю, что брат сейчас покрывает поцелуями плечи, ласкает спину, ведёт пальцем по линии позвоночника… Мадара выгибается мне навстречу, губ касается напряжённый горошек соска, и громкий стон разрушает вечернюю тишину. Я впервые слышу столько страсти в голосе Мадары… я знаю, что больше не захочу слышать в этом голосе ничего другого. Даже если услышу, увы. И не раз. Но… не сейчас.  
Мои соски почти бесполезно ласкать, они малочувствительны, и тем удивительнее оказывается обнаружить, что кто-то теряет голову даже от легких к ним прикосновений. Кровь в венах ощущается подожжённым вином, и мне одновременно хочется прикусывать и облизывать столь отзывчивые комочки плоти и губами пить громкие стоны… я помню, как даже слабый стон тогда, в первый раз, вибрировал в моей диафрагме.  
Хаширама касается меня, заставляя оторваться от упоительного занятия, глядит в глаза… я киваю и теперь смотрю в лицо Мадары. Вряд ли у него остались сомнения в том, чего мы оба хотим. Но – надеюсь – у него нет сомнений, что без его согласия ничего не будет. И что решать – ему.  
Учиха колеблется… понятия не имею, что он выберет… и будет ли вообще выбирать… я ловлю себя на несколько циничной мысли, что адреналин и одиночество могут подтолкнуть Мадару в наши объятия. А потом осознаю, почему хочу – чтобы не адреналин, не одиночество и не безысходность. И всегда буду хотеть.  
А потом Мадара выгибается, бёдрами прижимаясь к брату, и прежде, чем я успеваю осознать боль в сердце, его руки обнимают меня. Вновь ныряю в поцелуй – глубокий, подчиняющий, что-то доказывающий, что-то требующий… целоваться Мадара не умеет, и это единственное, что ещё как-то удерживает меня от безумия. Вновь и вновь целую – лицо, шею, выступающие ключицы, линии мышц, впадинку солнечного сплетения… ниже, ниже, где есть ещё более глубокая впадина пупка… Мадара уже не стонет – кричит, а мою руку ловит Хаширама, облизывает мои пальцы, направляет их к узким, напряжённым бёдрам.  
Часто после миссий я заглядывал в какой-нибудь трактир… отдохнуть, выпить, и всё такое. Иногда знакомился с парнями – всегда светлокожими брюнетами. Каждый раз, спрашивая у случайного любовника банальности типа «был ли у него уже…», я думал, что однажды задам этом вопрос тому, кого действительно хочу. А сейчас мне нет нужды задавать вопрос, я получаю ответ и так – по реакциям тела, по тугому кольцу мышц, по неровным выдохам и не слишком уверенным стонам. Наверное, будь я тут один – Мадара бы вырвался и ушёл, но здесь и сейчас мы втроём, и Хаширама мягко удерживает нашего Учиха за плечи, целует ему спину и шею… я спускаюсь ещё ниже, губами накрываю слегка опавшую плоть, ласкаю, возвращая утихающее возбуждение. Это помогает, и проникновение одного пальца Мадара… не то что приветствует – но и вырваться не пробует. Хаширама шепчет что-то успокаивающее, и Мадара покоряется, расслабляясь, вновь выгибается, и теперь приходится не столько возбуждать, сколько удерживать от неуместно быстрой разрядки.  
– Ты такой отзывчивый, – различаю я срывающийся голос брата и лишь теперь осознаю, что он относится к Мадаре так, как и я сам…  
…если бы Мадара выбрал не его, а меня, – не уверен, что смог бы поступить так же, как он сейчас.  
А потом ощущаю, как его язык касается костяшек моих пальцев, скользит дальше, ласкает края растянутого мной ануса… Мадара рвётся из наших рук, кричит, вновь насаживается на мои пальцы… их уже два… когда я пытаюсь «ножницами» раскрыть вход, то кончик языка толкается туда, внутрь… потом к двум моим пальцам Хаширама прижимает свой… собственное возбуждение каким-то образом откатывает на второй план, а главным становится совсем другое.  
Нам не нужны слова, и мы оба убираем руки, освобождая растянутое тело, мы оба улыбаемся, когда из горла Мадары вырывается разочарованный вздох, мы оба колеблемся – ни один из нас ещё так не делал. Потом я перегибаюсь через будущего любовника и беру в рот член брата. Не для того, чтобы доставить удовольствие, – разве что очень отчасти. Просто никакой другой смазки у нас здесь и сейчас нет.  
Хаширама вновь успокаивающе что-то шепчет, всем телом вжимаясь в Учиха, в нашего Учиха, а я позволяю Мадаре до боли стискивать мои пальцы в такт осторожным толчкам. Я тону в его глазах, поглаживая острые скулы и прилипшие к щекам волосы. Мадара обвивает меня руками, прячет голову на моём плече, закидывает ногу мне на бедро… каждым движением брат толкает его в меня, и с каждым движением мы сплетаемся всё теснее.  
– Расслабься, – теперь уже я пытаюсь успокоить Мадару, – боль сейчас отступит, – по крайней мере, я очень хочу верить, что так и будет. – Ты же хочешь этого, расслабься, ну же…  
И он расслабляется, я ощущаю это по углубившемуся дыханию, по меняющемуся биению сердца под моими пальцами, по негромким стонам, опаляющим мне плечо. Опускаю руку, обхватывая пальцами и его, и мою плоть, сжимаю, поглаживаю, сжимаю… ощущаю толчки даже так, сквозь слой чужой кожи и мышц. Я сомневаюсь, что Мадара сможет сегодня принять ещё и меня, так что заранее смиряюсь… но к моменту, как удаётся вернуть его возбуждение, Хаширама рычит, зубами вцепляясь в плечо, которое я только что целовал, и движется всё быстрее, всё резче… вжимается бёдрами и содрогается всем телом. Мадара слабо вскрикивает, когда брат отстраняется от нас, но его возбуждение никуда не девается. Как и моё.  
Наверное, надо бы спросить – уверен ли он. Но вот я уже не уверен, что отказ меня остановит.  
Мадара вновь обвивает меня, его руки сплетаются где-то за моей спиной, и я сдаюсь самому себе – целую искусанные губы, обхватываю ладонью упругую ягодицу, другой рукой направляю себя в горячий растянутый вход. Член почти без сопротивления продавливается через кольцо мышц – вот сейчас смазки более чем достаточно. Мгновением позже гибкий язык скользит по той границе, где наши тела слились в одно, и это сносит крышу нам обоим. Толкаюсь вглубь, ещё пытаясь найти нужный угол, прижимаюсь всем телом, зажимая руку брата между нашими животами, цепляю зубами метку на плече, оставленную не мной, толкаюсь ещё глубже, почти срываясь на грубость, лихорадочно растираю влагу по разгорячённой коже под своими ладонями. Напряжение свивает огненную спираль где-то над пахом, там, где пальцы Хаширамы ласкают плоть Мадары, а потом Мадара кричит, и точно не от боли, я чуть отстраняюсь – хочу видеть его лицо, и он распахивает глаза… его плоть пульсирует вокруг моей, будто целуя в благодарность за наслаждение, в знаменитых глазах Учиха плетёт спирали завораживающий смерч, и кажется всего этого – белесых капель, брызнувших ему на подбородок, пульсирующих поцелуев на моём члене, затягивающего в себя урагана – этого всего слишком много для такого, как я.  
Руки брата, обнимающие нас обоих, – кажется, это последнее, что я успел ощутить.  
Или подумал, что ощутил. 

Шевелиться не хочется. Никогда, никогда не спал ни с одним из любовников, но сейчас нет никакого желания выбираться из неуверенных объятий. Кажется, мы все сейчас не очень уверены… и, кажется, ни у кого из нас сил не осталось. Ну и не надо.  
Утыкаюсь носом в колючие пряди, руками обнимаю как можно больше – так, чтобы зажать Мадару между собой и братом, – и проваливаюсь в сон.  
Во сне я надеюсь, что успел сказать Мадаре о любви. Хотя подозреваю, что не успел.  
Ещё успею сказать – обещаю самому себе даже раньше, чем открываю глаза. Потому что иначе… иначе Мадара сейчас тоже проснётся, выберется из наших рук и скажет – это слишком крепкое вино и горячка после боя. И ничего больше.  
И – действительно – ничего больше и не случится.  
А я предельно чётко теперь знаю, что никто, кроме Мадары, мне больше нужен не будет. Впрочем, не только мне. Но с братом… как-нибудь разберёмся.  
Я готовлюсь к моменту, когда Мадара откроет глаза и попытается высвободиться… но его движение, гибкое и уверенное, всё равно оказывается неожиданным. Я только и успеваю, что сесть на разворошенной постели, а Мадара уже соскользнул на пол и ушёл к лестнице. И скрылся мгновением позже.  
Оборачиваюсь – брат тоже проснулся, и мы вновь молчим, глядя друг другу в глаза. Он прав – вдруг сознаю я. Ни один из нас не стал бы счастлив, позволив себе выиграть любовь Мадары лишь для себя. И ни один из нас не будет счастлив, если… а вот об этом жутко даже размышлять.  
Торопливо разбираю детали одежды, брошенной на полу, теряю драгоценные секунды, натягивая влажные от ночной росы штаны, и прихватываю с собой одежду Мадары. Он вновь стоит у того же окна, прямой и молчаливый, и что за мысли клубятся в его голове – знает лишь покровитель их клана.  
– Не больно? – говорю первое, что пришло в голову, потому как от вида высохших потёков на его бёдрах моя способность соображать сильно пошатнулась. Потом накидываю плащ на его плечи – хоть слабая, но защита от соблазна.  
– Это ничего не значит, – говорит мне Мадара вместо ответа. – У тебя слишком крепкое вино. Наверняка ты туда что-то подмешал.  
Ну да, конечно – хочу сказать я. Во всём всегда виноваты Сенджу. Удобная позиция, да?  
Но если я так скажу… короче, не совсем же я идиот.  
– Вино действительно крепкое, – соглашаюсь я вместо этого. – Но я и без вина собирался сказать, что люблю тебя. И буду говорить. Мне жаль, если для тебя это всё было лишь случайностью и опьянением, – но для меня это не так.  
Он разворачивается – резким опасным движением, и я честно не знаю, к чему готовиться. Учиха, они… словом, поток огня в лицо – это не совсем невероятный итог. Но странным образом непредсказуемость Мадары, излучаемая им неприкрытая угроза – всё то, что я ненавижу во всех Учиха, – делает его в моих глазах лишь притягательнее.  
– Тобирама отважнее меня, – случайно или нет, почти повторяет брат мои слова, сказанные вчерашним вечером. – Я бы долго набирался смелости, чтобы сказать тебе это же. Я тоже люблю тебя… наверное, всегда любил. И для меня, кстати, это тоже было не вино – ни вчера, ни сейчас.  
Мадара молчит, запрокидывая голову, затылком вдавливаясь в потемневшую от сырости стену. Отчаянно жалею, что так плохо понимаю клан бывших противников. О чём он думает? К чему придёт? Если он решит уйти сейчас… как удерживать его и чем? Силой? Словами? Нежностью? Чем?  
– Ты всегда ненавидел нас, – Мадара не открывает глаз, но вообще-то и так понятно, о ком это он. – А ты всегда поддержишь брата. Почему я должен вам верить?  
Хороший вопрос. Честно говоря, на его месте я бы не поверил сам себе.  
– Проверь, – предлагает мой брат, мягко обхватывая чужое запястье и пальцами разминая сжатые в кулак пальцы. – Проверь.  
Беру вторую руку и подношу к губам. Его ногти обломаны, и неровные края до крови впиваются в кожу. Осторожно слизываю языком проступившие капли, дую на холодные пальцы, носом касаюсь запястья. Бессмысленные жесты, но мне они кажутся нужными.  
– Рано или поздно – ты поверишь, – обещаю я, но не уверен, что Учиха воспримет мои слова как обещание. А не как угрозу, скажем.  
Потом Хаширама обнимает его, притягивает к себе… и Мадара вдруг обмякает, безмолвно сдаваясь. Обнимая с другой стороны, я с некоторой горечью думаю, как долго буду лишь приложением к брату… и стану ли хоть когда-нибудь чем-то большим? Потом вспоминаю, что это мой член целовала плоть Мадары в момент страсти… и что с братом мы не соперники, по крайней мере – не тут.  
А ещё – что ни одному из нас Мадара так и не ответил на признание. Так что у нас обоих есть куда более серьёзная цель, чем соперничество.  
В конце концов, может быть, Хаширама прав – самых опасных врагов надо держать как можно ближе к себе? Особенно если это единственное, о чём ты мечтал все эти годы.


End file.
